Luis Daniel Ramírez
) |familiares = Mariana Ortiz (esposa) Araceli de León (suegra) Verania Ortiz (hija) Victoria Ortiz (hija) Diego Ángeles (sobrino) Jessica Ángeles (sobrina) Iván Ángeles (sobrino) |primera_aparicion = Bernardo y Bianca en Cangurolandia |ingreso_doblaje = 1990-1991 |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo = WWSteve.ogg }}thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. Spider-Man de Tobey.jpg|Peter Parker/El Hombre Araña en la trilogía de El Hombre Araña, su personaje más emblemático. Clark-kent-smallville2.jpg|Clark Kent en Smallville, otro de sus personajes más emblemáticos. HP5RonWeasley.png|Ron Weasley en la saga de Harry Potter, desde la tercera película hasta el final de la saga, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Ryan atwood.jpg|Ryan Atwood en O.C. Vidas ajenas, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Eee006.gif|Ed en Ed, Edd y Eddy, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Krilin32.png|Krilin (3ª voz) en Dragon Ball Z, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Número_2.jpg|Número 2 "Guillermo González Jr." en KND: Los chicos del barrio, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Max goof.png|Max desde Goofy, la película, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. SSP-HombreAraña.png|Peter Parker/El Hombre Araña en El hombre araña: La serie y El espectacular Hombre Araña, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Jonny-quest--the-real-adventures-of-jonny-quest.png|Jonny Quest en Las increíbles aventuras de Jonny Quest. Leonardo_2003.jpg|Leonardo (2ª voz) en Las Tortugas Ninja. Angemon.jpg|Angemon en Digimon: Digital Monsters y Digimon 02. Yayirobe render.png|Yajirobe en Dragon Ball Z y Dragon Ball Z Kai (2ª voz en ambas), Z Kai: The Final Chapters y Dragon Ball Super. 210px-Super_Uub_(2).png|Oob en Dragon Ball GT y Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales. 195px-Davis.gif|Davis Motomiya en Digimon 02. Touya Kinomoto.jpg|Touya Kinomoto en Sakura Card Captor. Taikobo 1 by echizen momoko-d5gam2z.png|Taikun en Soul Hunter. I.R..jpg|I.R. en Corrector Yui. Takeshi 2005.jpg|Takeshi Goda (Gigante) en Doraemon. Cody_RescuersDownUnder.png|Cody en Bernardo y Bianca en Cangurolandia fue uno de sus primeros roles. Horo_Horo.png|Horo Horo en Shaman King. Duke devlin.jpg|Duke Devlin en Yu-Gi-Oh!. 350635_2.jpg.png|Richard Tex Tex en Supercampeones: Road to 2002. Hyoga.jpg|Hyoga de Cisne en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (Versión TV). SaintseiyaDohko.jpg|Dohko de Libra también en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (Versión TV). Camussaintseiya.jpg|Camus de Acuario también en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (Versión DVD). Gran_jefe1.jpg|Gran Jefe en Hamtaro. Van00.png|Van Argiano en Blood+. Keiichi Morisato.png|Keiichi Morisato en ¡Oh, mi diosa! Pete_Mikami.png|Pietro de Bloodeau "Pete" en Cazafantasmas Mikami. Osamu Takamiya.jpg|Osamu Takamiya en Slam Dunk. Hikoichi.jpg|Hikoichi también en Slam Dunk. Naoya Homura.png|Novu Moru en B-Daman Crossfire. SMSsElliot1.png|Pegaso / Elliot en Sailor Moon SuperS. Kite Tenjo.jpg|Kite Tenjo en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. Whiskers.gif|Sr. Bigotes en Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes. Milo_kamalani_pann.png|Milo Kamalani en Pepper Ann. Char 39160.jpg|Pupert Pesky en Maggie, una mosca con onda. Waffle.png|Waffle en Catscratch. Keoni.jpg|Keoni Makani (1ª voz) en Rocket Power. Character_large_332x363_snaptrap.jpg|Verminious Snaptrap en T.U.F.F. Puppy: Agente secreto. BoomerPPG.png|Boomer (1ª voz) en Las chicas superpoderosas. Snake..jpg|Serpiente (2ª voz) también en Las chicas superpoderosas. KyleButtowski.jpg|Kyle Buttowski en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo. BabyTaz.gif|Taz en Los pequeños Looney Tunes. Phineas-porpoise-my-gym-partners-a-monkey-48.jpg|Delfino en Mi compañero de clase es un mono. CoryGMW.png|La segunda voz de Cory Matthews en Aprendiendo a vivir y la primera en El mundo de Riley. Fergus IC.png|Fergus en Isla Calaca (Tanto en español como en inglés) Miguelangel2014.jpg|Miguel Ángel en Tortugas Ninja y Tortugas Ninja 2: Fuera de las sombras. James_Franco_Oz.jpg|Oscar Diggs, el mago de Oz (James Franco) en Oz, el poderoso. Irwin_Wade_PSR.jpeg|Irwin Wade en Rescatando al soldado Ryan. Sherlock_Holmes-2010-1a.jpg|Sherlock Holmes en Sherlock (temp. 1-3). Tucker_dark_2.jpg|Tucker en ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? (temps. 3 y 6-7). Dereksheperd.jpg|Dr. Derek Shepherd en Anatomía según Grey. Sheldon_hawkes.jpg|Sheldon Hawkes en CSI: New York. Koda_Power_Rangers.png|Koda en Power Rangers: Dino Charge. Romeo_Montesco-1996-1a1.jpg|Romeo Montesco en Romeo y Julieta. Danny_x.jpg|Danny Vinyard en Historia americana X. Jorgen von strangulo lpm.png|Jorgen Von Strangle en La hora poderosa de Jimmmy y Timmy. Francis padrinos.jpg|Francis también en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy. LeonardoTMNT2007.jpeg|Leonardo en Las Tortugas Ninja (2007) (versión Videomax). Spyro_005666.jpg|Spyro en Skylanders Giants y Skylanders Swap Force. Chris_Griffin.png|Chris Griffin en Padre de familia (Temp. 4-Presente). Randall Skeffington ugly amaericans.jpg|Randall Skeffington en Ugly Americans. Tweek_Tweak.png|Tweek Tweak en South Park (doblaje mexicano, 2ª temporada). Moses-character-web-desktop.png|Maxus de Get Blake. LavashSP.png|Lavash en La fiesta de las salchichas. Zenigata.png|El inspector Zenigata de Lupin III. Shinnosuke.png|Shinnosuke en Ranma ½ OVA:El dragón de las siete cabezas. Cyborg 009 Apolo.png|Apolo en Cyborg 009. Stephanpokemon.png|Stephan en Pokémon: Negro y Blanco. SusumuKurose AICO.jpg|Susumu Kurose en A.I.C.O. Incarnation. Hermes_2.png|Hermes Conrad (5ª-7ª temporada) en Futurama. chancho.jpg|Puerquísimo Chancho en La casa de los dibujos. Tim(adulto) TBB-0.png|Timothy Leslie "Tim" Templeton (adulto) en Un jefe en pañales. Norman_Sing.png|Norman en Sing: Ven y canta. Shark-street-football-foot-2-rue-35344192-500-375.gif|Shark en Fútbol callejero. Poochini 1790547 1.jpg|Billy en Poochini. Canna53.png|Canapé en Isla de mutantes. Darnell.png|Darnell en La princesa y el sapo. Rojo- Cars 1 & 2.png|Rojo en Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas. Mathurin (Bailarina).jpg|Mathurin en Bailarina. Reggie (Dos pavos en apuros).png|Reggie en Dos pavos en apuros (versión Relativity). Supermanlgo.png|Superman en La gran aventura LEGO. Tumblr_inline_npet3qDNFo1tprxrf_400.png|Chuck en Mamá ¡soy un pez!. Alex_Abrax.png|Alex en Mini-Piratas: Viajando por el tiempo. TBoneCliffordPelicula.jpg|Colmillo en Clifford, el gran perro colorado: La película. Gato-con-botas.jpg|Gato con Botas en Las aventuras del Gato con Botas. Duque Johnny Test.png|Duque en Johnny Test. Pluto.jpeg|Pluto en ¡A reír con Mickey! y Mickey Mouse. Duvett14.png|Duvett en El jardín de Clarilú. Stevetdceu.png|Steve Trevor en Mujer Maravilla (2017). 6958-23275.gif|Scott Malito en Austin Powers: El agente internacional del misterio (redoblaje). Jenko.jpg|Greg Jenko en Comando Especial y Comando Especial 2. Eddieredmayne_stephen_hawking.jpg|Stephen Hawking en La teoría del todo. Burger Pitt.jpeg|Burger Pitt en Estoy en la banda. EddieThomas.png|Eddie Thomas en Es tan Raven. Ben_Sherman_southland.jpg|Oficial Ben Sherman en Southland. Chicagopdruzek.png|Adam Ruzek en Policías de Chicago. shuya.jpg|Shuya Nanahara en la novela Battle Royale. FullMetalJacket5.jpeg|Recluta Leonard Lawrence "Gomer Pyle" en Nacido para matar. Img_10.jpg|Deacon Frost en Blade: Cazador de vampiros. DF3KevinFischer.png|Kevin Fischer en Destino final 3. Channing_magic_mike.jpg|Michael "Magic Mike" Lane en Magic Mike (versión Warner y Netflix). Bt1999.jpg|Blaine Tuttle en Juegos sexuales. Agent_Sawyer.jpg|Tom Sawyer en La Liga Extraordinaria (versión DVD). Garfield_breckin_meyer.jpg|Jon Arbuckle en las películas de Garfield. MEILnqiS.jpg|Matthew Kidman en La chica de al lado. Luke_DukesdeHazzard.png|Luke Duke en Los Dukes de Hazzard. JonahHilAcep.png|Sherman Schrader III en Aceptados. Super_Can.jpg|Supercan en Supercan. LeonardoIII.png|Leonardo en Las Tortugas Ninja II (redoblaje). Aesyklos.jpg|Aesyklos en 300: El nacimiento de un imperio. Sean-1.jpg|Sean (2ª voz) en Anger Management. ScottBraddockJeepers.jpg|Scotty Braddock en Jeepers Creepers 2. Reading-fairy-tinker-bell-and-the-secret-of-the-wings-55.9.jpg|Bibliotecario en Tinker Bell y el secreto de las hadas. Gratrok.png|Gratrok en Marcus Level. Guapo (Ferdinand).png|Guapo en Olé, el viaje de Ferdinand. Jonny_head.jpg|Jonny Quest (niño) en Cortitos y Harvey Birdman, abogado. Jake_gyllenhaal.jpg|Jake Gyllenhaal, actor doblado habitualmente por Luis Daniel Ramírez. Michael-Pitt-Wallpaper.jpg|Voz recurrente de Michael Pitt. Josh-Hartnett.jpg|Voz recurrente de Josh Hartnett. Orlando_Brown.jpg|Voz recurrente de Orlando Brown. Tobey maguire.jpg|También es la voz recurrente de Tobey Maguire. 220px-Channing_Tatum_WonderCon_2012.jpg|Ha doblado frecuentemente a Channing Tatum en algunas de sus películas. LeonardoDiCaprio.jpg|Es en ocasiones la voz de Leonardo DiCaprio. Luis Daniel Ramírez es un actor y director de doblaje mexicano, así como dueño de un negocio de computación. Es uno de los actores de doblaje más admirados por el publico. Está casado con la actriz de doblaje Mariana Ortiz y es padre de la también actriz de doblaje Verania Ortiz. Es conocido como la voz de Peter Parker en las películas y algunas series animadas de El Hombre Araña, también por ser la voz de Ed en la serie animada Ed, Edd y Eddy, Numero 2 en KND: Los chicos del barrio, Duque en Johnny Test y por dar voz a Ron Weasley desde la tercera película de Harry Potter, también a Max Goof, hijo de Goofy desde Goofy, la película. Entre otros de sus papeles conocidos se encuentran Ryan Atwood (Ben McKenzie) en The O.C., Touya Kinomoto en Sakura Card Captors, Keiichi Morisato en ¡Oh, mi diosa!, Horo Horo en Shaman King, Jun Aoi en Martian Successor Nadesico: El príncipe de la oscuridad, Angemon y Davis Motomiya en Digimon, Hyoga de Cisne en la versión de TV en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades, Jaller en Bionicle: La Máscara de la Luz, Clark Kent (Tom Welling) en Smallville, Leonardo en Las Tortugas Ninja, Puerquísimo Chancho en La casa de los dibujos, Shion de Aries en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido y la 3ª voz de Krilin en Dragon Ball Z. Él comúnmente da voz a adolescentes u hombres jóvenes. Actualmente, es dueño de la empresa Lola MX. thumb|230px|right thumb|230px|right|Por Eduardo454. thumb|200px|Luis Daniel Ramírez con [[Gaby Willer, Eduardo Garza, Isabel Martiñón, Liliana Barba, Patricia Acevedo y Mario Castañeda en ExpoAnime Tour Mangamundo.]] thumb|225px|Los personajes más conocidos del actor. Filmografía thumb|Algunos de sus personajes. Películas Channing Tatum * Tequila en Kingsman: El círculo dorado (2017) * Jimmy Logan en La estafa de los Logan (2017) * Burt Gurney en ¡Salve, César! (2016) * Jody en Los 8 más odiados (2015) * Michael "Magic Mike" Lane en Magic Mike XXL (2015) * Caine Wise en El destino de Júpiter (2015) * Greg Jenko en Comando Especial 2 (2014) * John Cale en La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) * Capitán Duke Hauser en G.I. Joe: El Contraataque (2013) * Michael "Magic Mike" Lane en Magic Mike (2012) * Greg Jenko en Comando Especial (2012) * Jake en 10 años (2011) * Duke/Conrad S. Hauser en G.I. Joe: El origen de Cobra (2009) Jake Gyllenhaal * Dr. David Jordan en Life: Vida inteligente (2017) * Scott Fischer en Everest (2015) * Billy Hope en Revancha (2015) * Louis Bloom en Primicia mortal (2014) * Detective Loki en Prisioneros (2013) * Colter Stevens en Source Code (2011) * Príncipe Dastan en El principe de persia: Las arenas del tiempo (2010) * Douglas Freeman en El sospechoso (2007) * Robert Graysmith en Zodíaco (2007) * Jack Twist en Secreto en la montaña (2005) * Sam Hall en El día después de mañana (2004) Tobey Maguire * Henry Wheeler (adulto) en Aires de esperanza (2013) * Dr. Jeff Lang en Los pequeños detalles (2011) * Peter Parker/Spiderman en El Hombre Araña 3 (2007) * Patrick Tully en Intriga en Berlín (2006) * Peter Parker/Spiderman en El Hombre Araña 2 (2004) * Peter Parker/Spiderman en El Hombre Araña (2002) * James Leer en Loco fin de semana (2000) * Jake Roedel en Cabalgando con el diablo (1999) * Harvey Stern en Los secretos de Harry (1997) James Franco * Jacob Branson en Alien Covenant (2017) * Ben Briggs en Caballos salvajes (2015) * Oscar Diggs/El Mago de Oz en Oz, el poderoso (2013) * David en Comer, rezar, amar (2010) * Saul Silver en Piña express (2008) * Joey en City by the Sea (2002) * Chris Campbell en La chica de mis sueños (2000) Michael Pitt * Larry en Seven Psychopaths (2012) * Paul en Juegos macabros (2008) * Hervé Joncour en Retrato de amor (2007) * Blake en Last Days (2005) * Finton Coin en La aldea (2004) * Justin Pendleton en Cálculo mortal (2002) * John Coleridge en Descubriendo a Forrester (2000) Giovanni Ribisi * Oficial Conway Keeler en Fuerza antigángster (2013) * John en Perdidos en Tokio (2003) * Seth Davis en Ambición peligrosa (2000) * Peter Cochran en The Mod Squad (1999) * Daniel McMann en Aprendiendo a vivir (1999) * Irving Wade en Rescatando al soldado Ryan (1998) Rupert Grint * Ron Weasley en Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 2 (2011) * Ron Weasley en Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 1 (2010) * Ron Weasley en Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe (2009) * Ron Weasley en Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix (2007) * Ron Weasley en Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego (2005) * Ron Weasley en Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban (2004) Leonardo DiCaprio * Cobb en El origen (2010) (tráiler) * Howard Hughes en El aviador (2004) (versión Miramax) * Amsterdam Vallon en Pandillas de Nueva York (2002) * Romeo Montesco en Romeo y Julieta (1996) * Hank en La sangre que nos une (1996) (Redoblaje) * Arnie Grape en ¿Quién ama a Gilbert Grape? (1993) Casey Affleck * Robert Ford en El asesinato de Jesse James por el cobarde Robert Ford (2007) * Virgil Malloy en Ahora son 13 (2007) * Chris en El último beso (2006) * Virgil Malloy en La nueva gran estafa (2004) * Virgil Malloy en La gran estafa (2001) * Morgan en Mente indomable (1997) Josh Hartnett * El hombre en La ciudad del pecado (2005) * Sgto. Matt Eversman en La caída del Halcón Negro (2001) * Hugo Goulding en O (2001) (redoblaje) * Danny Walker en Pearl Harbor (2001) * Tom en Ricos, casados e infieles (2001) * John Tate en Halloween H20 (1998) Barry Watson * Pax en My Future Boyfriend (2011) * Chris en El Chateau Meroux (2011) * Tim Jensen en Boogeyman: El nombre del miedo (2005) * Dave/Daisy en Curvas Peligrosas (2002) * Luke Turner en Lección mortal (1999) David Krumholtz * Schwartzberg en Camino duro: La historia de Dewey Cox (2007) * Michael Eckman en 10 cosas que odio de ti (1999) * Yussel en Liberty Heights (1999) * Joel Glicker en Los locos Addams II (1993) Breckin Meyer * Jon en Garfield 2 (2006) * Ray Peyton Jr. en Herbie: A toda marcha (2005) * Jon en Garfield: La película (2004) * Greg Randazzo en Estudio 54 (1998) Emile Hirsch * Diego en Bienvenido al mundo (2012) * Billy en Bienvenido a Woodstock (2009) * Matthew Kidman en La chica de al lado (2004) Jonah Hill * Aaron Green en ¿Cómo sobrevivir a un rockero? (2010) * Frank Fawcett en The Invention of Lying (2009) * Sherman Schrader en Aceptados (2006) Joel Moore * Dr. Norm Spellman en Avatar (2009) * Bardo en El arte de la seducción (2006) * Owen Dittman en Pelotas en juego (2004) Scott Speedman * Michael Corvin en Inframundo: La evolución (2006) * Don en La vida sin mi (2003) * Michael Corvin en Inframundo (2003) Ryan Merriman * Kevin Fischer en Destino final 3 (2006) * Myles Barton en Halloween Resurrección (2002) * Adam Eddington en Un aro de luz sin fin (2001) Joshua Jackson * Wade Buckley en Bobby (2006) * Blaine Tuttle en Juegos sexuales (1999) * Pacey Witter en Los Muppets en el espacio (1999) Diego Luna * Javier Suárez en Baile Caliente: Noches de Havana (2004) * Enrique Cruz en La terminal (2004) * Rodrigo en Criminal (2004) Shawn Hatosy * Joe Soshack en La temporada ganadora (2004) * Duffy en 11:14 - Hora de morir (2003) * Stan Rosado en Aulas peligrosas (1998) John Krasinski * Jack Silva en 13 horas: Los soldados secretos de Bengasi (2016) * John "Woody" Woodside en Bajo el mismo cielo (2015) Noel Fisher * Miguel Ángel en Tortugas Ninja 2: Fuera de las sombras (2016) * Miguel Ángel en Tortugas Ninja (2014) Nick Frost * Bill Whilmsley en Negocios fuera de control (2015) * Danny Butterman en Hot Fuzz: Super Policías (2007) Charlie Hunnam * Dr. Alan McMichael en La cumbre escarlata (2015) * Nicholas Nickleby en Nicholas Nickleby (2002) Ryan Gage * Alfrid en El Hobbit: La batalla de los cinco ejércitos (2014) * Alfrid en El Hobbit: La desolación de Smaug (2013) Eddie Redmayne * Stephen Hawking en La teoría del todo (2014) * Marius Pontmercy en Los miserables (2012) Nick Swardson * Nick en Son como niños 2 (2013) * Mocha en Los más buscados de Malibú (2003) Columbus Short * Linwood "Pooch" Porteous en Los perdedores (2010) * DJ Williams en Baile urbano (2007) Patrick Dempsey * Harrison Copeland en Día de los enamorados (2010) * Robert Philip en Encantada (2007) Tom Welling * Clark Kent en Smallville: Absolute Justice (2010) * Nick Castle en Terror en la niebla (2006) Stephen Dorff * Johnny Marco en Somewhere, en un rincón del corazón (2010) * Deacon Frost en Blade: Cazador de vampiros (1998) Rob Brown * Ernie Davis en The Express (2008) * Jamal Wallas en Descubriendo a Forrester (2000) Danny McBride * Martin en La mujer de mis pesadillas (2007) * Bust-Ass en Las niñas de verdad (2003) Jason Lee * Supercan en Supercan (2007) * Jack Withrowe en Las estafadoras (2001) Jason Biggs * Charlie Cooper en Rescate en la Antártida (2006) * Arthur Brickman en Padre soltero (2004) Joey Zimmerman * Dylan Piper en Regreso a Halloweentown (2006) * Dylan Piper en Preparatoria Halloween (2004) Anthony Anderson * Mahalik en Scary Movie 4 (2006) (versión DVD) * Stan en Leyenda urbana 2 (2000) Jay Hernandez * Paxton en Hostal (2005) (versión de Paramount) * Brian Chavez en Juego de viernes por la noche (2004) Rupert Friend * Sr. Wickham en Orgullo y prejuicio (2005) * Billy Downs en The Libertine (2004) Justin Timberlake * Joshua Pollack en Edison (2005) * Jason Sharpe en Comportamiento modelo (2000) Nick Cannon * Scott en ¿Bailamos? (2004) * Alvin Johnson en El amor no cuesta nada (2003) Shawn Roberts * Zachary Lundt en Éramos los Mulvaneys (2002) * Chico fumando en Get Over It (2001) Ethan Suplee * Louie Lastik en Duelo de titanes (2000) * Cale en Oasis de fantasía (1998) Peter Facinelli * Bob Walker en El gran Kahuna (1999) * Terrell Lee Lusk en Dancer, Texas (1998) Zachery Ty Bryan * Eric en Carrie 2: La ira (1999) * Sam en Con todo el corazón (1997) Brad Renfro * Todd Bowden en El aprendiz (1998) * Erik en La cura (1995) Skeet Ulrich * Vincent Lopiano en Mejor... imposible (1997) * Billy Lomis en Scream (1996) (redoblaje) Otros * Benjamin (Colin Moody) en Las travesuras de Peter Rabbit (2018) * Roy Mustang (Dean Fujioka) en Fullmetal Alchemist (2018) * Steve Trevor (Chris Pine) en Mujer Maravilla (2017) * José (Vincent Walsh) en El mesías (2016) * Joel (Sam Richardson) en Fiesta de Navidad en la oficina (2016) * Kyle Budwell (Jack O'Connell) en El maestro del dinero (2016) * Tony Miranne (Édgar Ramírez) en Joy: El nombre del éxito (2015) * Christopher Jones (Hill Harper) en La verdad oculta (2015) * DJ Yella (Neil Brown, Jr.) en Straight Outta Compton (2015) * Victor Von Frankenstein (James McAvoy) en Victor Frankenstein (2015) * Guillermo Gomez (Al Vicente) / Jawn (Garrett Kruithof) en Un tipo rudo 3 (2015) * Alan Turing (Benedict Cumberbatch) en El código enigma (2014) * Stuart Pritchard (Stephen Merchant) en Hola chicas (2014) * Harry Burnstow (Jeremy Irvine) en La dama de negro 2: El ángel de la muerte (2014) (tráiler) * Perducas (Eduardo Noriega) en La Bella y la Bestia (2014) * Detective Clarkin (Eric Ladin) en Annabelle (2014) * Jon Julius "J.J." Maguire (Aaron Paul) en Mejor otro día (2014) * Richard (Pilou Asbæk) en Lucy (2014) * Especialista (Jared Keeso) en Godzilla (2014) * Joe Peck (Ramon Rodriguez) en Need for Speed: La película (2014) * Voces adicionales en Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno (2014) * Peter Quill/Star-Lord (Chris Pratt) en Guardianes de la galaxia (2014) (tráiler) * Aesyklos (Hans Matheson) en 300: El nacimiento de un imperio (2014) * Morodian (Joseph Fiennes) en El inventor de juegos (2014) (tráiler) * Voces adicionales en Código sombra: Jack Ryan (2014) * Victor (Simon Delaney) en Una familia numerosa (2013) * Max Vandenburg (Ben Schnetzer) en Ladrona de libros (2013) * Sam Coulson (Anthony Mackie) en El quinto poder (2013) * Esclavo en velorio en 12 años esclavo (2013) (versión 20th Century Fox) * El abogado (Michael Fassbender) en El abogado del crimen (2013) * Doctor Gravity (Donald Faison) en Kick-Ass 2 (2013) * David (Shiloh Fernandez) en Posesión infernal (2013) * Elfo Mickey (Dana Michael Woods) en Hércules salva la Navidad (2012) * Benedick (Alexis Denisof) en Mucho ruido y pocas nueces (2012) * Steve Butler (Matt Damon) en La tierra prometida (2012) * Edward McPherson (Christopher Evan Welch) en Lincoln (2012) * Craig (Reece Thompson) en Las ventajas de ser invisible (2012) * Lord of Da Bling (Brandon Mychal Smith) en Let It Shine (2012) * Thresh (Dayo Okeniyi) en Los juegos del hambre (2012) * Mike "The Situation" Sorrentino en Los tres chiflados (2012) * Declan "Winky" Hall (Leslie Odom Jr.) en Red Tails (2012) * Nick LaDuca (Dustin Milligan) en Terror en lo profundo (2011) * Leonid Lisenker (Ivan Shvedoff) en Misión imposible: Protocolo fantasma (2011) * Gus Orviston (Zach Gilford) en El cauce de mi vida (2010) * Tom McDevon (Josh Duhamel) en Los románticos (2010) * Ethan Belfrage (Cary Elwes) en Prácticamente muertos (2010) * Gerald "Stone" Creeson (Edward Norton) en Stone (2010) * Voces diversas en Transformers: La venganza de los caídos (2009) * Chris Nadeau (Keanu Reeves) en Las vidas privadas de Pippa Lee (2009) * Munch (Barret Hackney) en Adventureland (2009) * Marshall "Lube" Lubeski (Brandon Hardesty) en American Pie 7: La guía del amor (2009) * Ben (Oliver James) en Sin rumbo 2: El llamado de la naturaleza (2009) * Lupo (Morgan Benoit) en El reino prohibido (2008) * Lloyd (Nate Torrence) en Bruce & Lloyd: Fuera de control (2008) * Ron Weasley (George Alvarez) en Una loca película épica (2007) * Ken (Mars Callahan) en Amor? (2007) * Mike Stempt (Ben McKenzie) en 88 minutos (2007) * Wilson Bolosan (Craig Hall) en 30 días de noche (2007) * Eragon (Ed Speleers) en Eragon (2006) * Eric (Matt Bomer) en La masacre de Texas: El comienzo (2006) * Cobey (Shahine Ezell) en Driftwood: el secreto (2006) * Rick (Marcus Coloma) en Chicas materiales (2006) * Chase Collins (Sebastian Stan) en Pacto infernal (2006) * Dana Matherson (Eric Phillips) en Salvando al señor Búho (2006) * Vel (Kett Turton) en Firewall (2006) * Danny (David Alpay) en El hombre del año (2006) * Brock Kelley (Jason McLeod) en Desafiando a los Gigantes (2006) * Kuroda (Masao Osawa) en Venganza en el Sol Naciente (2005) * Mouse (Max McCabe) en Tierra de los muertos (2005) * Bud McNulty (Jonathan Bennett) en Más barato por docena 2 (2005) * Luke Duke (Johnny Knoxville) en Los Dukes de Hazzard (2005) * Rob Donovan (Shawn Ashmore) en Aprendiz de detective (2005) * Jeremy Craft (Jason Schwartzman) en La chica del mostrador (2005) (versión Touchstone) * Spencer (Jake Abel) en Voluntad de hielo (2005) * Wade (Jared Padalecki) en La casa de cera (2005) * Bo (Milo Ventimiglia) en La marca de la bestia (2005) * Robert (Mathieu Kassovitz) en Munich(2005) * Tony Alva (Victor Rasuk) en Los amos de Dogtown (2005) * Voces adicionales en Agua turbia (2005) * Noah Calhoun (Ryan Gosling) en Diario de una pasión (2004) (redoblaje) * Jimmy Connelly (Orlando Bloom) en Kid puños de calcio (2004) * Lou (Josh Charles) en Saliendo con otros (2004) * William Travis (Patrick Wilson) en El Álamo (2004) * Cynric (Til Schweiger) en El Rey Arturo (2004) * Tyler (Eric Johnson) en Feroz 2 (2004) * Voces adicionales en Milagro en la cancha (2003) * Dave Navarro en Pequeñas grandes amigas (2003) * Lou (William Lee Scott) en Identidad (2003) * Evan Lewis (David Paetkau) en Destino final 2 (2003) * Reggie (Dennis Greene) en Bad Boys II (2003) * Guardiamarina Calamy (Max Benitz) en Capitán de mar y guerra: La costa más lejana del mundo (2003) * Ricky "Zig-Zag" (Max Kasch) en El misterio de los excavadores (2003) * Tom Sawyer (Shane West) en La Liga Extraordinaria (2003) (versión DVD) * Frankie (Orlando Brown) en El concurso del millón (2003) * Adolescente del museo #1 (Glen Curtis) en X-Men 2 (2003) * Noah (Martin Henderson) en El aro (2002) * Dean (Clayne Crawford) en Un amor para recordar (2002) * Numerabis (Jamel Debbouze) en Astérix y Obélix: Misión Cleopatra (2002) * Jake (Eric Christian Olsen) en Este cuerpo no es mío (2002) * Eric (Jay Michael Ferguson) en En lo profundo del Lago Ness (2002) * Sing "Pierna de Acero" (Stephen Chow) en Shaolin Soccer (2001) * Matt (Wes Bentley) en Jamás morirás (2001) * Jerry Welbach (Brad Pitt) en La mexicana (2001) * Jeffrey (Matt McGrath) en Fiesta de aniversario (2001) * Andrew Stone (Eric Lively) en Una lección de perdón (2001) * Henry Newman (David Hyde Pierce) en Wet Hot American Summer (2001) * Sniper (Raymond Cruz) en Día de entrenamiento (2001) * Massimo (Justin Chambers) en Experta en bodas (2001) * Cal (Daniel Kountz) en Halloweentown 2: La venganza de Kalabar (2001) * Príncipe John (Sean Maguire) en El príncipe encantado (2001) * Robby (Kid Rock) en Las aventuras de Joe el sucio (2001) * Danny (Michael Bower) en Evolución (2001) * Tod Waggner (Chad Donella) en Destino final (2000) * Guía turístico (Erik Jensen) en El libro de las sombras: La bruja de Blair 2 (2000) * Shuya Nanahara (Tatsuya Fujiwara) en Battle Royale (2000) * Chris (Thomas Sadoski) en Un perdedor con suerte (2000) * Kelley Morse (Chris Klein) en Aquí en la Tierra (2000) * Barry Manilow (Tom Green) en Viaje censurado (2000) * Seth Abrahams (Topher Grace) en Traffic (2000) * Bobby Prince (Jon Abrahams) en Scary Movie (2000) * Tumbler (Scott Caan) en 60 segundos (2000) * Voces diversas en 102 dálmatas (2000) * Lex (Giuseppe Andrews) en Rockeros rebeldes (1999) * Pnub (Elden Henson) en El diablo metió la mano (1999) * Ricky (Eion Bailey) en El club de la pelea (1999) * Zack Siler (Freddie Prinze, Jr.) en Ella es así (1999) * Quentin Wilson (Chris Owen) en Cielo de octubre (1999) * Elfo Frizzy (Leroy Thompson) en El niño que salvó la Navidad (1998) * Samuel "Rocky" Douglas Jr. (Mathew Botuchis) en 3 ninjas: Mediodía en la Megamontaña (1998) * Danny Vinyard (Edward Furlong) en Historia americana X (1998) * Russ Deacon (Anthony Starke) en 18 otra vez (1998) (redoblaje) * Andy Effkin (Tobias Mehleren) en Perturbados (1998) (doblaje original) * Frostie Frost (Tom Guiry) en Entre nosotras (1998) * Tim LaFlour (Matthew Lillard) en El loco superdotado (1998) (doblaje original) * Tyrell (Mekhi Phifer) en Todavía sé lo que hicieron el verano pasado (1998) * Gump (Robin Dunne) en El gran golpe (1998) * Voces diversas en Desayunando con Einstein (1998) * Mimi-Siku (Sam Huntington) en De jungla en jungla (1997) * Dexter Reed (Kenan Thompson) en Buena Hamburguesa (1997) * Nick (Johnny Green) en 8 días a la semana (1997) * Scott Malito (Seth Green) en Austin Powers: El agente internacional del misterio (1997) (redoblaje) * Spud Spiller (Raymond Pickard) en Mis pequeños inquilinos (1997) (doblaje original) * Phil Stevens (Omar Epps) en Scream 2 (1997) (redoblaje) * Lorenzo Shakes (niño) (Joseph Perrino) en Los hijos de la calle (1996) (doblaje original) * Tommy MacKenzie (Kevin McKidd) en Trainspotting (1996) * Sean Barnes (Vincent Kartheiser) en Alaska (1996) * Grover Beindorf (Kyle Howard) en Arresto a domicilio (1996) * Brian Grant (Graham Sack) en Las travesuras de Dunston (1996) * Kyle (Donnie Jeffcoat) en El mejor de los deseos (1996) * Calvin Fuller (Thomas Ian Nicholas) en Un adolescente en la corte del rey Arturo (1995) * Xander (Sam Horrigan) en La montaña embrujada (1995) * Zack Dell (Andrew Keegan) en Campamento Perdido (1994) * Wilbert Daniels (Scott Weinger) en El perro lanudo (1994) * Thomas (Charles Miller) en Un simple mortal (1994) * Tony (Michael Maccarone) en Ricky Ricón (1994) * Steve Whitney (Shane Meier) en André (1994) * Bill (Jason Dohring) en Un asesino entre nosotros (1994) * Spot Conlon (Gabriel Damon) en Voceadores (1992) * Voces adicionales en Supercop (1992) * Harry Havemeyer (Nicholas Sadler) en Perfume de mujer (1992) * Todd Anderson (Ethan Hawke) en La sociedad de los poetas muertos (1989) (redoblaje) * Lawrence "Gomer Pyle" Lawrence (Vincent D'Onofrio) en Nacido para matar (1987) * Barry Lyndon/Redmond Barry (Ryan O'Neal) en Barry Lyndon (1975) (redoblaje) Anime Mayumi Tanaka * Krilin (saga de Boo) / Yajirobe (2ª voz) en Dragon Ball Z * Krilin (joven, flasbacks) en Dragon Ball GT * Yajirobe (2ª voz) en Dragon Ball Z Kai * Yajirobe en Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters * Yajirobe / Yajirobe del futuro en Dragon Ball Super Nobutoshi Hayashi * Jean Paul Arnoul en Cyborg 009 * Brad Van Darn en Pokémon: Los campeones de la Liga Johto * Camus de Acuario en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión de DVD) Ryō Horikawa * Vegeta (niño) en Dragon Ball Z * Vegeta Jr. en Dragon Ball GT * Vegeta (niño) en Dragon Ball Super Tomokazu Seki * Touya Kinomoto en Sakura Card Captors * Tōji Suzuhara en Neon Genesis Evangelion (redoblaje) * Sanzō en Monkey Typhoon Hikaru Midorikawa * Lin en Cowboy Bebop * Arashi en Naruto Hiroaki Miura * Hyoga de Cisne en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Infierno (Versión de TV) * Hyoga de Cisne en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Elíseos (Versión de TV) Kappei Yamaguchi * Gulliver Toscani en Gulliver Boy * Yugo en Alita ángel de combate Kentarō Itō * Gran Jefe en Hamtaro * Richard Tex Tex en Supercampeones: Road to 2002 Kenyuu Horiuchi * Dohko de Libra (joven) en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión de TV) * Dohko de Libra en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de oro Masami Kikuchi * Keiichi Morisato en Las aventuras de las Mini Diosas * Keiichi Morisato en ¡Oh, mi diosa! Miwa Matsumoto * Angemon/Magnangemon en Digimon: Digital Monsters * Pegasusmon/Angemon/Magnangemon en Digimon 02 Otros * Davis Motomiya en Digimon 02 * Horokeu Usui "Horo Horo" en Shaman King * Giru / Oob / Poperu (chico que sale con Pan, ep. 1) en Dragon Ball GT *Oob en Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales * Pegaso/Elliot en Sailor Moon SuperS * Shu Koibuchi en Princess Jellyfish * Taikun en Soul Hunter * IR en Corrector Yui * Duke Devlin / Espa Roba / Weevil Underwood (ep. 56) en Yu-Gi-Oh! * Benjamín en Gol * Hiead Gner en Candidato de la diosa * Hikoichi Aida / Osamu Takamiya en Slam Dunk * Hayato Shindo (últimos tres episodios) en La máquina del tiempo (anime) * Hyoga de Cisne / Argethi de Heracles (Santuario) en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión de TV) * Shion de Aries en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido * Takeshi "Gigante" Goda / Robot Clonador / Voces adicionales en Doraemon * Takeshi "Gigante" Goda en Doraemon (2005) * Angemon / Karatenmon / Piddomon / HolyAngemon (digi-tarjeta) en Digimon Fusion * Dan (un ep.) / Capitán Todoroki en Naruto * Van Argiano en Blood+ * Apolo en Cyborg 009 * Chisen Rikaku en Ikkitōsen - Ángeles Guerreros * Bun en Dragon Ball Z * Muzo en Inuyasha * Niño tenista (ep. 14) en Sailor Moon * Dave en MegaMan NT Warrior * Carlos Santana en Supercampeones: Road to 2002 * Kite Tenjo / Voces adicionales en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal * Pietro de Bloodeau "Pete" en Cazafantasmas Mikami * Ishiro (ep. 45) en Kitaro * Dabdab en Sally * Príncipe Yamato en Bikkuriman * Hairadee / Elico en Bakugan Battle Brawlers * Andreas en Pokémon: Los campeones de la Liga Johto * Stephan en Pokémon: Negro y Blanco * Novu Moru en B-Daman Crossfire * Shu Koibuchi en Princess Jellyfish * Susumu Kurose en A.I.C.O. Incarnation Series animadas Ashley Brown * Pepe Ramírez en La escuela del rino volador * Bradley en Grafitos Tom Kenny * Serpiente (2ª voz) en Las chicas superpoderosas * Primo Kyle en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo Tony Hawk * Él mismo en Los Simpson (ep. 302) * Él mismo en Toma dos con Phineas y Ferb Otros * Ed en Ed, Edd y Eddy * Peter Parker/Spiderman en El espectacular Hombre Araña * Peter Parker/Spiderman en El Hombre Araña: la serie * Jonny Quest en Las increíbles aventuras de Jonny Quest * Jonny Quest en Harvey Birdman, abogado * Leonardo (2ª voz) en Tortugas Ninja * Número 2 (Guillermo "Memo" González Jr.) en KND: Los chicos del barrio * Chris Griffin en Padre de familia (desde 4ª temporada) * Sr. Bigotes en Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes * Puerquísimo Chancho en La casa de los dibujos * Larry (2ª voz) / Agosto en KaBlam! * Verminious Snaptrap en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto * Taz en Los pequeños Looney Tunes * Pluto en Mickey Mouse * Gato con botas en Las aventuras del Gato con Botas * Boomer (1ª voz) en Las chicas superpoderosas * Billy en Poochini * Duque en Johnny Test * Pupert Pesky en Maggie, una mosca con onda * Juan Ocholo en Descontrol * Terry Bates / Greg Corbin (algunos episodios) en Un agente de familia * El Calamago en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad * Jamez con Z en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios * Tweek en South Park (doblaje mexicano) * Hermes Conrad en Futurama (temps. 5-7) * Shnooky / Shunk Wugga en Invasor Zim * Juan sin Miedo (ep. 5) / Rey Ínkubu (ep. 49) en Las tres mellizas * Delfinio en Mi Compañero de Clase es un Mono * Waffle en Catscratch * Canape / Aperitiv en Isla de mutantes * Sergio Billavas Kane en Súper Sergio * Kakum en Kassai y Leuk * Keoni Makani (1ª voz) en Rocket Power * Randalf Skeffington en Ugly Americans * Bombedrilo (Crocker) en Jungla sobre ruedas * Hombre Topo en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes * Voces adicionales en Daria * Voces adicionales en Ardilla Miedosa * Presidente Linkong / Leonard Hofstader / The Miz / Gustavo Rocque / Wayne Brady / Horton / Voces adicionales en MAD (temp. 4) * Burnard en Mixels * Meap del Sur (Jeff Foxworthy) (ep. 154) en Phineas y Ferb * El Lich (temp. 6ª) / Caballero Rata en Hora de aventura * Guerrero Macho en El increíble mundo de Gumball * Wally Tharah (aborigen) / Voces adicionales en Un show más * Maxus en Get Blake * Teebo en Los Ewoks (redoblaje) * Nick Dean (un ep.) en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio Series de televisión Falk Hentschel * Carter Hall/Hombre Halcón en Flash * Carter Hall/Hombre Halcón en Flecha * Carter Hall/Hombre Halcón en Leyendas del mañana Adrian R'Mante * Esteban Ramírez en Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción * Esteban Ramírez en Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo Ben McKenzie * Ryan Atwood en O.C. Vidas ajenas * Oficial Ben Sherman en Southland Ben Savage * Cory Matthews (2ª voz) en Aprendiendo a vivir * Cory Matthews (1ª voz) en El mundo de Riley Brandon Mychal Smith * Él mismo (algunos eps.) en Jugando por el mundo * Nico Harris en ¡Qué Onda! Chad Michael Murray * Jack Thompson en Agente Carter * Lucas Scott en Hermanos rebeldes Greg Baker * Burger Pitt en Estoy en la banda * Sr. Collegi en Hannah Montana Otros * Adam Ruzek en Policías de Chicago (2014-presente) * Zoroaster (Gregg Chillin) en Los demonios de Da Vinci (2013-presente) * Koda / Dino Charge Ranger Azul (Yoshi Sudarso) en Power Rangers: Dino Charge (2015-2016) * Virox (Kevin Harty) en Power Rangers: Megaforce (2013) * Paul Wescourt (Jamie Bamber) en Rizzoli y Isles (temp. 5, ep. 13) (2015) * Sean Klitzner en PrankStars (2011-2012) * Clark Kent / Bizarro / Clark Luthor (Tom Welling) en Smallville (2001-2011) * Alaric Saltzman (Matthew Davis) en Diarios de vampiros * Calvino (David Alpay) en Los Borgia (2011-presente) * Enrique VIII (Jonathan Rhys Meyers) en Los Tudor (2007-2010) (doblaje original mexicano) *Scott Rosson (Chris Riggi) en Chica indiscreta (2009) * Ralph (Giovanni Ribisi) en Mi nombre es Earl (2005-2008) * Wyatt Halliwell (adulto) (Wes Ramsey) en Hechiceras (temp. 7) * Dr. Derek Shepherd (Patrick Dempsey) en Anatomía según Grey (2006-presente) * Aspartmay (Jack Black) en ICarly * Lost ** Jin-Soo Kwon (Daniel Dae Kim) (2005-2010) ** Marc Silverman (Zack Ward) (temp. 1, ep. 20) * Eddie Thomas en Es tan Raven (2003-2007) * Joey en Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place (2007-2009) * Ethan Ward (Dustin Milligan) en 90210 (2008-2009) * Soldado Hoobler en Banda de Hermanos (2002) * El mentalista ** Russell Bigelow (Eugene Byrd) (temp. 2, ep. 22) ** Marshal Gorman (Daniel Travis) (temp. 3, ep 14) (2011) ** Derek (Van Hansis) (temp. 4, ep. 8) * Ethan Craft en Lizzie McGuire * Brandon Merrell (Kevin Zegers) en Doctor House * Michael Gerard en Gilmore Girls * Ferguson Darling (2ª voz) en Clarissa lo explica todo * Mágico Joel en Sabrina, la bruja adolescente (2002) * Estudiante de medicina / Dr. Michael Gallant (Sharif Atkins) en E.R. Sala de urgencias (temps. 8-12) * Dr. Sheldon Hawkes (Hill Harper) en CSI: New York * Stuart Pritchard (Stephen Merchant) en Hola chicas * Henry Parker (Michael Pitt) en Dawson's Creek (1999-2000) * Tucker (Daniel DeSanto) en ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? (1994, 1999-2000) * David Smart (Ryan Cartwright) en Microsoap (1998-2001) * Nick Hobbes (Bobby Barry) en La peor bruja (1998-2001) * Tamasaki / César Martínez en Alias * Shay Mills en Instant Star (doblaje original mexicano) * Varios personajes en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales * Matt (David Clayton Rogers) en Cougar Town (temp. 1, ep. 1) * Sheldon Hawkes (Hill Harper) en CSI: Miami (temp. 2, ep. 23) * Duvet en El jardín de Clarilú * Gunnar Erickson en Secundaria secreta * Martin Hristov (Ivaylo Zahariev) en Infiltrado * Sherlock Holmes en Sherlock * Auctus en Espartaco: Dioses de la arena * Voces adicionales en Level Up * Voces adicionales en Infieles * Voces adicionales en Los videos más asombrosos del mundo Miniseries * Christopher Tietjens (Benedict Cumberbatch) en Parade's End (2013) * Pluto en ¡A reír con Mickey! Películas animadas Seth Green * Chris Griffin/Luke Skywalker en Padre de familia: ¡Es una trampa! (2010) * Chris Griffin/Luke Skywalker en Padre de familia: Algo, algo, algo del lado oscuro (2009) * Chris Griffin/Luke Skywalker en Padre de familia: Blue Harvest (2007) Phil LaMarr * Hermes Conrad en Futurama: En el lejano y salvaje verde (2009) * Hermes Conrad en Futurama: La bestia con billones de brazos (2008) * Hermes Conrad en Futurama: La gran película de Bender (2007) Jason Marsden * Max Goof en Mickey y sus amigos juntos otra Navidad (2004) * Max Goof en Goofy 2: Extremadamente Goofy (2000) * Max Goof en Goofy, la película (1995) Ben Diskin * Número 2 en Las sombrías aventuras de Los chicos del barrio (2008) * Número 2 en KND: Los chicos del barrio - Operación C.E.R.O. (2007) Otros * Guapo en Olé, el viaje de Ferdinand (2017) * Fergus en Isla Calaca (2017) * Pez borrón en Deep, el pulpo (2017) * Voces adicionales en Emoji: La película (2017) * Tim Templeton (adulto) en Un jefe en pañales (2017) * Mathurin en Bailarina (2016) * Norman en Sing: Ven y canta (2016) * Lavash en La fiesta de las salchichas (2016) * Superman en La gran aventura Lego (2014) * Reggie en Dos pavos en apuros (2013) * Ideador de Arie O'Hare #1 en El Lórax: En busca de la trúfula perdida (2012) * Voces adicionales en Phineas y Ferb la película: A través de la segunda dimensión (2011) * Hudson (Jeff Bennett) en La pequeña locomotora que sí pudo (2011) * Pájaro con conjutivitis en Rango (2011) * Hombre de la basura en Toy Story 3 (2010) * Darnell en La princesa y el sapo (2009) * Berix en Bionicle: Renace la leyenda (2009) * Ed en Todos contra los Ed's (2009) * Voces diversas en Bolt: Un perro fuera de serie (2008) * Voces diversas en Ant Bully: Las aventuras de Lucas (2008) * Leonardo en Las Tortugas Ninja (2007) (versión Videomax) * Benjamín en La sirenita: Los comienzos de Ariel (2007) * Rojo en Cars (2006) (doblaje mexicano y argentino) * Rutt en Tierra de osos 2 (2006) * Voces diversas en El zorro y el sabueso 2 (2006) * Voces diversas en Bambi 2: El Gran Príncipe del bosque (2006) * Voces diversas en Vida salvaje (2006) * Detective Victor Flannigan en Isla de asesinos (2005) * Jorgen Von Strangulo / Francis en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy (2004) * Colmillo en Clifford, el gran perro colorado: La película (2004) * Jaller en Bionicle: La mascara de la luz (2003) * Simón Bolivar en Bólivar, el héroe (2003) (2ª versión) * Panadero en La Cenicienta II: Un sueño hecho realidad (2002) * Alex en Mini-Piratas: Viajando por el tiempo (2001) * Nicolás Burzee en La vida y aventuras de Santa Claus (2000) * Chuck en Mamá ¡soy un pez! (2000) * "El Topo" en South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (1999) (versión de Warner Bros.) * Cody en Bernardo y Bianca en Cangurolandia (1990) * Bola de fuego y Elefante manchado en Rudolph, el pequeño reno (1964) Películas de anime Mayumi Tanaka * Krilin en Dragon Ball Z: Goku es un Súper Saiyajin * Krilin en Dragon Ball Z: Los Rivales más Poderosos * Krilin en Dragon Ball Z: Los Guerreros más Poderosos * Krilin en Dragon Ball Z: La Pelea de los tres Saiyajin * Krilin en Dragon Ball Z: El Poder Invencible * Krilin en Dragon Ball Z: La Galaxia corre Peligro * Krilin en Dragon Ball Z: El Regreso del Guerrero Legendario * Krilin en Dragon Ball Z: El Combate Final * Krilin en Dragon Ball Z: El Ataque del Dragón Goro Naya * Inspector Zenigata en Lupin III: Viaje al peligro * Inspector Zenigata en Lupin III: Vivo o muerto * Inspector Zenigata en Lupin III: El secreto del Crepúsculo de Géminis * Inspector Zenigata en Lupin III: Adiós señora libertad * Inspector Zenigata en Lupin III: Crisis en Tokio Kappei Yamaguchi * Ranma Saotome (chico) en Ranma ½ la Película: Gran Aventura en Nekonron, China * Ranma Saotome (chico) en Ranma ½ la Película 2: La Isla de las Doncellas * Ranma Saotome (chico) en Ranma ½: Ranma 1/2 OVA: Akane y sus hermanas Nobuo Tobita * Shion de Aries en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Obertura en el Cielo (Varios loops) * Púrpura en Sailor Moon Super S: El milagro del agujero de los sueños Ryō Horikawa * Vegeta (niño) en Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de Freezer contra el Padre de Goku * Vegeta (niño) en Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses Subaru Kimura * Takeshi Goda (Gigante) en Doraemon: El dinosaurio de Nobita * Takeshi Goda (Gigante) en Doraemon: Nobita y los siete brujos Otros * Alcalde Okamoto / Conan Edogawa (un loop) / Voces adicionales en Detective Conan: El Rascacielos del Tiempo * Camus de Acuario en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan (redoblaje) * Lee Samson en Cowboy Bebop: La pelicula * Yamagata (Yama) en Akira (2ª versión) * Angemon / Kabutterimon / Willis en Monstruos Digitales: Digimon, la película * Touya Kinomoto en Sakura Card Captors: La carta sellada * Jun Aoi en Martian Successor Nadesico: El príncipe de la oscuridad * Toristan en Ranma ½: La Isla de las Doncellas * Shinosuke en Ranma ½ OVA: El dragón de las siete cabezas Telenovelas brasileñas Caio Blat * Ravi en India, una historia de amor * Mario en Niña moza * Xavier en Amazonia * Abelardo en El color del pecado * Mateus en Corazón de Estudiante * Rafael en Un ángel cayó del cielo Humberto Carrão * Tiago en Sombras del ayer * David en Hombre nuevo * Fabito en Laberintos del corazón * Elano en Encantadoras * Luti en CuChiCheos Marco Pigossi * Zeca en Querer sin límites * Dante en Reglas del juego * Rafael en Boogie Oogie - El baile de la vida Armando Babaioff * Benoliel en Dos caras * Felipe en Páginas de la vida Caio Castro * Michel en Rastros de mentiras * José Antenor en Fina estampa Dado Dolabella * Plinio Ferreira en Señora del destino * Bentinho en Siete mujeres Rodrigo dos Santos * Dr. Roberto en Rock story * Noronha en Passione Sergio Guizé * Candito en ¡Qué vida buena! * Caíque en Por siempre Otros * Hugo Peixoto (Pablo Padilla) en El sabor de la pasión * Zezinho (Leonardo Miggiorin) en Presencia de Anita Telenovelas filipinas * Eduardo Buenavista (Ian Veneracion) en La promesa Dramas coreanos * Seo Yoon Jae (Gong Yoo) en Big: Creciendo sin querer Videojuegos Josh Keaton * Spyro en Skylanders Swap Force * Spyro en Skylanders Giants Otros * Dohko de Libra en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de soldados * Soldado #2 en Halo 3 * Willy Builder en Viva Piñata * Mickey en Halo 3: ODST * Soldados CGO en Gears of War * Kantus / Skorge / Jace Stratton en Gears of War 2http://www.levelup.com/videos/3510/Entrevista-DNA/ * Jace Stratton en Gears of War 3 * Voces adicionales en Until Dawn * Cazador de demonios en Diablo III * Gremlin Gus en Epic Mickey 2: El poder de dos * Ron Weasley en Harry Potter for Kinect * Martlon Johnson en Call of Duty: Black Ops II * Johnathan Steinberg en Perfect Dark Zero * Síndrome (Edición 1.0) en Disney Infinity * Bucky Barnes en LEGO Avengers Dirección de doblaje Taller Acústico S.C. * Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno * El sueño de Walt * Lemonade Mouth * La fabulosa aventura de Sharpay * Spooky Buddies: Cachorros embrujados * High School Musical 3 (México) * Cuentos que no son cuento * Bolt * La princesa y el sapo * La montaña embrujada * La propuesta * Jonas Brothers: En concierto 3D * El llanero solitario (película) * Super Buddies * Guardianes de la galaxia Diseño en Audio * Camp Rock * Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam * Castle * Princesa * 16 deseos * Mentes criminales (temps. 6-9) * FlashForward (eps. 12-22) * Walt y el grupo * JONAS * Zeke y Luther * Peter Punk * Karkú * Let It Shine * Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (temps. 1-2) SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb * 12 años esclavo * Arma mortal 3 (versión extendida) * Mentes criminales (temps. 1-5) * Combo Niños * FlashForward (eps. 1-11) * Un tipo rudo 2 * Un tipo rudo 3 DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * Silicon Valley (temp. 1) * Looking (temp. 1) * Print the Legend LAS Dubbing * Silicon Valley * Looking (temp. 2) Producciones Grande * Emperador * Un golpe de talento Otros * Las aventuras del Gato con Botas (ep. 29) Videojuegos * Halo 3 * Gears of War 2 * Gears of War 3 * Ringlin Bros * Halo: Reach * Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 * Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified * Call of Duty: Ghosts * Skylanders Giants * KTM * Crackdown 2 * Child of Light * Assassin's Creed: Unity * Skylanders Giants * Sunset Overdrive * The Order: 1886 * Cursed Mountain * Until Dawn * Just Cause 3 * Dishonored 2 * Battlefield 1 * Star Wars Battlefront II * Batman Viewmaster Estudios y empresas de doblaje * Art Sound México * Audiomaster 3000 (hasta 2002) * Auditel * Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House * Diseño en Audio (hasta 2015) * Golden Dragon Dubbing * Intertrack (hasta 2001) * IDF * Lola MX * Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers * Made in Spanish - Antigua * MADE Productions * New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A.' * Procineas S.C.L. * Producciones Grande (hasta 2014) * SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb * Sebastians * Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync * Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. * Sysdub * Taller Acústico S.C. (hasta 2014) Curiosidades *Luis Daniel Ramírez comparte varios personajes con René García: **Ambos interpretaron al personaje de Vegeta en Dragon Ball: René lo interpretó en su etapa de adulto y Luis Daniel en su versión infantil en el episodio 124 de Dragon Ball Z, en el especial Dragon Ball Z: La batalla de Freezer contra el padre de Goku, en el último capítulo de Dragon Ball GT como Vegeta Jr. y Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses. **Ambos interpretaron al personaje de Hyoga de Cisne en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: René en la serie clásica y en el redoblaje en DVD de la saga Hades, mientras que Luis Daniel en la versión en TV de esa misma saga. Así mismo, Luis Daniel dobló al Maestro de Hyoga, Camus de Acuario, en la versión DVD de la Saga de Hades y el redoblaje de la película Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan en donde mismo René dobló a Hyoga. **Ambos interpretaron al personaje de Hermes Conrad en Futurama: René en el primer ciclo de la serie (1999-2003) y Luis Daniel a partir de la película Futurama: La gran película de Bender. **Ambos doblaron al personaje Tack de la película El zapatero y la princesa. René en el doblaje original y Luis Daniel en el redoblaje. **Además, Rene es la voz recurrente de Ben Affleck, asimismo Luis Daniel es la voz recurrente del hermano de dicho actor, Casey Affleck. *También comparte varios personajes con Javier Olguín: **Ambos interpretaron a el Hombre araña tanto en series animadas como en las cinco adaptaciones cinematográficas de actores reales que se han hecho: Luis Daniel dobló la trilogía protagonizada por Tobey Maguire y Javier en el reinicio de la franquicia protagonizada por Andrew Garfield. **Ambos doblaron al camarógrafo en el Torneo de Cell en, Luis Daniel en Dragon Ball Z y Javier en Dragon Ball Z Kai. **Ambos interpretaron a más de una Tortuga Ninja en diferentes franquicias, llegando ambos a doblar a Miguel Ángel en dos producciones distintas, Luis Daniel en las películas de Michael Bay Tortugas Ninja (2014) y Tortugas Ninja 2: Fuera de las sombras, y Javier en Las Tortugas Ninja (2007) en el doblaje de Warner. *Ha heredado varios trabajos de Enrique Mederos: **En el último episodio de Digimon: Digital Monsters, se muestra el avance de la serie Digimon 02, en donde Davis Motomiya es interpretado por Enrique, pero cuando la serie se dobla en su totalidad, este personaje al final resulta ser interpretado por Luis Daniel. **En Las Tortugas Ninja (2003) lo sustituyó en el papel de Leonardo ya que Enrique estaba muy enfermo por lo que se tuvo que retirar. **En el redoblaje de Neon Genesis Evangelion lo sustituyó en el papel de Tōji Suzuhara, ya que Mederos ya había fallecido. *Él interpretó a Yajirobe en Dragon Ball Z en la segunda etapa en sustitución de su suegra Araceli de León ya que Gloria Rocha (más conocida como La Madrina), quien dirigía la serie, consideraba que el personaje ya había madurado lo suficiente para tener una voz infantil. En Dragon Ball Z Kai también en su segunda etapa volvería a interpretar a Yayirobe por las mismas razones en reemplazo de su esposa Mariana Ortiz y que es hija de Araceli, quien estaba sustituyendo a su madre debido a que ya había fallecido. *Ha doblado a Peter Parker y Ron Weasley quienes curiosamente tienen en común el tener un amigo llamado Harry. *Curiosamente, Luis Daniel trabaja con su esposa Mariana Ortiz en la serie animada Padre de familia, ambos interpretando a los personajes: Chris Griffin y Meg Griffin. En la serie los personajes son hermanos, mientras que en la realidad Luis Daniel y Mariana son esposos. *El actor de doblaje venezolano Paolo Campos ha citado numerosas veces a Luis Daniel como una de sus principales influencias. Referencias Enlaces externos * * * *Luis Daniel Ramírez en Doblaje Wikia (Usuario) Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Colaboradores Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Ganadores del Premio Bravo Categoría:Empresarios de Doblaje Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA